A piston of the type in question with spray cooling is known from the Austrian utility model document AT 001 919 U1. Said piston has a retention plate arranged in the lower region thereof, which is fastened to the piston by means of screwing, soldering, riveting, welding or press-fitting. The oil sprayed into the piston from below is initially used for cooling in the cooling channel and then employed for cooling the combustion chamber floor and for lubricating the small connecting-rod eye. The shaker effect causes an oil mist to form, which ensures a corresponding cooling effect.
The German laid-open application DE 195 22 756 A1 discloses a piston with a channel-shaped sheet-metal part circulating the interior of the piston skirt arranged in the lower region of said piston.